


On the merits of cat gifs

by squireofgeekdom



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 7, Transformers: Lost Light 7, West Wing references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: Back on the Lost Light, Rodimus and Ultra Magnus have a conversation about cat gifs, old friends, reports, appreciation, and smiling.





	On the merits of cat gifs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamemor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/gifts).



> Building an idea that's been nagging at me since reading Lost Light 7, and Kamemor thankfully gave me a prompt that worked perfectly to write on it. :)

“I’m sorry I’m late, I swear I - wait, are you smiling?” Rodimus stares at Ultra Magnus, who has very abruptly tried to smother his smile. Rodimus grins. “Is it nanocons again? No? Wait, are you being blackmailed? Who do I need to kill? Sorry - not kill, arrest and put in the brig, obviously.”

Ultra Magnus coughs. “You are mistaken. I wasn’t smiling.”

“Nah-uh-uh, you were - lemme see -” Rodimus sneaks in under Ultra Magnus’ guard and tugs the datapad to see it -

It’s a gif, a cat in a snapback cap, worn backwards. The flashing text at the bottom says COOL. It is, Rodimus realizes, from one of his own replies to Ultra Magnus’s reports. The rest of the message is only partially shown on the screen - ‘Thanks - quick question on the bit about Swerve’s --’

“Ah-HAH!” Rodimus says, “Cat gifs! Well, you’re not alone, Swerve says they’re very popular on Earth -”

“It’s not -” Ultra Magnus starts, and Rodimus swivels to look at him so fast his neck nearly sends off sparks. Ultra Magnus sighs. “The - hat reminded me of a friend.”

“Oh,” Rodimus looks at the gif more closely. “Your holomatter avatar - you based it off her?” Ultra Magnus nods. “Her name’s Verity, right?” Another nod. “You should send it to her. The gif, I mean.”

Ultra Magnus is silent for a moment, before finally admitting, “I wouldn’t - that is, I wouldn’t know where to send it.”

Rodimus’s face drops - just for a moment - and then he starts right back up again. “Please - give Brainstorm the challenge of tracking down a single organic on a planet a zillion light years away? Like he’ll be able to turn that down.”

“You shouldn’t be wasting your time attaching - cats, and other - frivolities,” Ultra Magnus swipes up on the screen, showing the run of Rodimus’s recent replies, each with its own note - a dog on a skateboard, a seal -

“C’mon, would you really believe they were from me if they weren’t a little ridiculous? Besides, I made you smile.” Rodimus says, and Ultra Magnus’s face softens, just a little. 

Ultra Magnus coughs. “The comments on the engine report were - thoughtful.”

“It was a team effort. Drift helped, and Brainstorm and Nautica on some of the technical stuff. And of course Swerve helped pointed us to the right place for gifs. Did you know there’s -”

“Having autobots outside of the command structure review internal memos is strictly outside regulation -”

Rodimus puts his hands up. “I went through all of the reports first to make sure they didn’t involve any of them - no conflict of interest, see? I know I’m not -” And he stops abruptly. 

“Look,” Rodimus continues after a beat, “I know I haven’t always - I know I couldn’t do this without you. I was talking to Drift, and I realized I’d never said it out loud, and - I need you here, and I know there are a zillion other places you could be right now, and - you’re still here, and - I know it sometimes seems like I don’t remember that, but I do, and - and I don’t want you to feel like I forgot again.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, and Rodimus feels something cold in his fuel pump, like he’s said something wrong, but just as he opens his mouth to say something, anything -

“Thank you,” Ultra Magnus says, quietly.

“Yeah, of course,” Rodimus says, trying to cover his sigh of relief. He shakes his head. “I think I’ve been watching too much West Wing with Swerve. You’d like it.” He adds. 

Ultra Magnus looks skeptical. 

“Hey, listen,” Rodimus adds, “Swerve’s showing another movie down at the bar in a bit, you should come down. It’s a murder mystery, and we made Nightbeat promise not to tell us the answer when he solves it in five minutes. You’ll like it, Swerve says the detective’s a real serious type.”

Ultra Magnus pauses. “Your question on the hull maintenance report will require significant further investigation. But - I suppose I could - take a break. It will,” He adds, “Be a reasonable opportunity to re-examine Swerve’s, per your last question.”

“Re-examine. Sure. Got it.” Rodimus grins. “See you in half an hour. Oh,” He adds, “And, Ultra Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“I won’t tell anyone you smiled if you don’t want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from Kamemor: For the prompt meme: 10 ("Who do I need to kill?") for the Lost Light friendship/relationship of your choice
> 
> Also I would like to point out that tagging in this fandom is a *nightmare*.


End file.
